


exceedingly long-lasting and increasingly frustrating acts of frottage

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches T'Challa and Steve spar. It's a fascinating view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exceedingly long-lasting and increasingly frustrating acts of frottage

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War? What Civil War?

If Sam closes his eyes and listens very carefully, he can hear Riley mocking the shit out of him from the afterlife.

_Captain America and a goddamn king. You always did aim high, didn’t you, Wilson? Be careful with that overly full heart of yours, Icarus._

Riley talking in Sam’s head isn’t anything new, which is one of the reasons that he’s lasted so long on this trip - which has thus far been 6,000 miles of Bucky talking in Steve’s head. But this time, Riley’s words cut a little too close and Sam mentally tells the internal ghost of his dead best friend to shut the hell up.

Then he goes back to what he was doing before Riley’s mental chiding interrupted him … which consists of watching Steve and T'Challa spar. And by spar, Sam mostly means watch them wrestle in what they have determined to be mock fighting, but what Sam and the rest of the rational world must categorize as exceedingly long-lasting and increasingly frustrating acts of frottage.

Seriously, Sam gets that Wakanda is a magical place where they build better wings than Sam has ever dreamed up (and certainly better than the low grade Stark Industries designs that Steve’s annoying teammate turned enemy keeps trying to pass off on Sam even though it should be obvious that Sam has no reason to want such inferior made tech). So maybe their hand to hand combat is a little different.

But there’s still no reason that T'Challa needs to be moving quite so aggressively against Steve while they’re on the ground.

There’s no reason that Steve should look quite so blissful while T'Challa has him pinned.

Likewise, Sam gets the 40s were a weird and awful and backwards time, but he’s pretty sure that Steve’s method of … Sam’s not sure what Steve is doing, exactly, because he can’t possibly have just shoved his crotch into T'Challa’s face.

Bizarre 40s crotch moves seem to work, though, because T'Challa momentarily staggers back long enough for Steve to toss out a “how’s the yoga going, Sam?”

T'Challa has Steve back on the ground before Sam can respond.

“It’s great,” Sam says. “Fabulous view.”

Sam really does try to get back to his yoga. But the sun’s a little too bright, and the sweat is a little too obvious for Sam to concentrate; T'Challa and Sam’s antics don’t help much.

So when Steve asks a few minutes later, “Want to join us yet?” Sam stands up, forgets his yoga, and wonders which one of them is going to knock him on his ass first.

He doesn’t know, but he hopes they take turns.


End file.
